Straff
by DEMON614
Summary: Summary : "Chanyeol terlambat dan ia harus menanggung akibatnya. YAOI! BOYXBOY! NC CHANBAEK!"


STRAFF (Punishment)

by : DEMON614

Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance, PWP

Rating : M

Length : Oneshoot

Summary : "Chanyeol terlambat dan ia harus menanggung akibatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

ChanBaek Area !

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

GAY SEX SCENE ! YAOI ! BOYXBOY ! BDSM(?) !

.

.

.

.

.

TUK ! TUK ! TUK !

Baekhyun mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja sambil sesekali menyesap teh hangat serta melirik ke arah pintu, ini sudah lewat satu setengah jam saat Chanyeol –suaminya- berjanji akan pulang lebih cepat untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke empat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan dirinya sudah kebosanan menunggu kedatangan sang suami.

"Ck, jangan salahkan aku jika penismu tinggal setengah Park Yoda Idiot ! Awas saja kau saat pulang nanti !" Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, mencoba meredam kekesalannya karena Chanyeol yang tak kunjung pulang. Matanya menatap datar ke arah televisi yang kini tengah menyiarkan sebuah berita. Lelaki cantik itu menggigit bibirnya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baekhyunnie... Aku pulaaang !"

Itu suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera mematikan televisi dan memasang tampang sedatar mungkin agar suaminya itu tau bahwa saat ini ia sedang marah. Chanyeol membawa langkahnya mendekati sang istri, keningnya berkerut dalam mendapati tatapan tak bersahabat yang Baekhyun layangkan untuknya.

"Hey sayang, kenapa denganmu ?" tangan kanannya ia bawa untuk merangkul pundak mungil Baekhyun.

"Kau terlambat Park..."

"Hmm... okey, maafkan aku sayang pekerjaanku menumpuk dan harus segera ku selesaikan tadi, maaf yah ?"

"Ck !"

"Oho, aku tidak suka melihatmu manyun seperti itu... lihat ! Aku membawakan cake strawberry kesukaanmu, I'm sorry honey..."

"..." Baekhyun hanya diam, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat. Baekhyun yang marah akan sangat sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

"Oke, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku baby ?"

"Chanyeollie, kau ingat saat SHS dulu kita sering terlambat ?"

"Yeah, kita terlambat karena semalaman bercinta..."

"Apa kau juga ingat apa yang kita dapat saat kita terlambat ?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam serta jangan lupakan tangannya yang bersedekap di dada membuat Chanyeol sedikit takut

"Mendapat hukuman ?"

"Mm hm..." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan

"Lalu ? kau akan menghukumku, begitu maksudmu ?"

"Hanya hukuman kecil Yeollie..." ucap Baekhyun seraya melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Chanyeol

"Wow... apa ini hukuman yang menyenangkan ?" Ujar lelaki tangguh yang kini menatap menggoda ke arah sang istri yang sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya mengeliminasi satu persatu kain yang melekat di tubuh Chanyeol

"Kau akan tau nanti..." ucap Baekhyun sedikit menjilat daun telinga Chanyeol

"Nghh... kalau begitu, aku siap menerima hukuman tuan putri..." ujar Chanyeol seraya meremas pantat berisi Baekhyun yang kini duduk di atas pangkuannya. Seringaian lebar tercetak jelas di bibir tipis Baekhyun saat telinganya mendengar persetujuan sang suami.

...

"Sayang... apa perlu seperti ini ?"

Baekhyun menatap suaminya yang kini terduduk dengan posisi telanjang dengan tangan terikat di atas kursi kayu yang ia dapat dari gudang. Ia tersenyum amat cantik sambil memainkan berkas- berkas yang ada di atas meja kerja Chanyeol, dirinya mengambil duduk di kursi yang biasa chanyeol gunakan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya di rumah.

"Hm... keberatan tuan Park ?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali ! Kau membuatku begitu bergairah sayang... cepat hukum aku..."

Baekhyun berdiri, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan suami tampannya. Baekhyun menunduk guna menatap mata Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya penuh nafsu. Ia membelai rambut Chanyeol halus sebelum menjambaknya kuat membuat Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol dan berbisik dengan nada sensual.

"Diam dan fokuskan pandangan matamu Yeollie..." Baekhyun menjilat belakang telinga Chanyeol sebelum melangkah mundur, ia melepas satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan begitu sexy hingga hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat dirinya mendengar Chanyeol menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Kau begitu indah sayang..."

"Sst ! Diam..." Baekhyun memposisikan jari telunjuknya di tengah bibir sebelum menarik kursi kerja Chanyeol ke depan dan mengambil sebuah box yang sebelumnya ia bawa, Baekhyun meletakkan box tersebut di belakangnya, di atas meja kerja Chanyeol. Ia mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan sang suami, membelai lembut dada bidang yang selalu menjadi tempat tidur ternyaman untuknya setiap malam. Jemarinya berhenti di atas nipple kecoklatan Chanyeol, ia bermain- main memutar telunjuknya di sekitar benda mencuat tersebut membuat Chanyeol frustasi akan tingkah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya meraih bibir cherry Baekhyun, melumatnya penuh minat dan bar- bar. Baekhyun sendiri melingkarkan kedua tangannya menekan tengkuk sang suami agar memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Lidah Chanyeol masuk mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk bertarung hingga saliva mereka mengalir keluar.

"Cpkh..cpkh nghh... mhh..."

Keduanya berciuman dengan penuh nafsu. Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama kali melepas tautan bibir mereka membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit kecewa. Ia membawa tangannya menggenggam penis berurat Chanyeol. Ia memposisikan dirinya berjongkok tepat di depan selangkangan suaminya.

"Selamat menikmati hukuman sayangku..."

Baekhyun mulai mengurut penis besar tersebut, membawa jarinya dari ujung hingga pangkal penis Chanyeol, sesekali namja cantik itu akan mengecup kejantanan sang suami dengan sedikit jilatan di lubang kencing Chanyeol. Geraman Chanyeol terdengar nyaring saat Baekhyun mulai memasukkan batang penis tersebut ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Ia menghisap layaknya anak kecil menyedot susu dari dalam dot, pipi Baekhyun bahkan menyempit karena hisapannya terlalu kuat.

"Ohh, yeah... benar begitu sayanghh... kau begituhh... ohh fuck..."

Baekhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya cepat sambil matanya menatap ekspresi kenikmatan sang suami yang kini mendongak dan memejamkan matanya meresapi keahlian mulut Baekhyun dalam menghisap penisnya. Ia sangat suka bagaimana Chanyeol akan terus memuji bahkan mengumpat karena merasakan nikmat yang amat sangat setiap dirinya menghisap kejantanan sang suami.

"sayanghh... aku akan... nghhh..."

PLOP !

"Baekhh !"

Baekhyun justru melepas hisapannya dan mengeluarkan penis tegang Chanyeol yang kini memerah akibat klimaks yang gagal ia raih. Si kecil sexy itu menyeringai menatap Chanyeol yang kini mengernyit tersiksa di hadapannya.

"Baekhyunnie... lanjutkan sayang, ini menyiksa... mhh..."

"Aku memang akan menyiksamu Yeollie..."

Lelaki cantik tersebut duduk di atas kursi kebesaran sang suami, memasang wajah sensualnya menatap Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum nakal sebelum tangannya masuk kedalam box seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari dalam box yang membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget. Darimana istrinya mendapat benda- benda tersebut ?

"Sayang..."

"Ku rasa kau membutuhkan ini Yeollie..."

"Darimana kau mendapat sex toy sebanyak itu sayang ?" Chanyeol mendadak panik melihat Baekhyun kini berjalan ke arahnya sambil memutar- mutar sebuah cock ring di tangannya.

"Aku membelinya... mungkin, mengingat suamiku lebih sering bercinta dengan dokumennya di kantor daripada memenuhi lubangku dengan penis besarnya..."

"Baby... apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Diamlah sayangku... ini akan menyenangkan..." ujar Baekhyun dengan menjilat bibirnya

"Aku benar- benar akan menghukummu jika kau memasangkan benda itu baby..."

"Ck, diamlah..."

SRET !

"Argh ! Baekhyunnie... lepaskan !" Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat penis Chanyeol kini terbalut oleh cock ring, ia menggeleng menatap sang suami. Memasang wajah polos yang sialnya malah terlihat seperti bocah SMP dengan tubuh semok yang siap untuk diperkosa oleh ajjushi tua di gang sempit

"No... aku tidak akan membiarkan spermamu terbuang begitu saja sayang, kau hanya boleh mengeluarkannya di dalam lubangku..."

CUP !

Baekhyun mengecup lembut penis tegang tersebut dan kembali duduk di atas kursi empuknya. Tangan rampingnya masuk ke celana dalamnya dan Baekhyun mulai merangsang tubuhnya sendiri. Desahannya keluar begitu saja saat ia dengan sengaja memelintir nipple pink miliknya. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak mengeluarkan penis mungil yang kini terlihat memerah dan basah dengan cairan Baekhyun yang keluar sedikit. Pemuda mungil itu menyeringai menatap sang suami yang kini melihatnya dengan kilat amarah serta nafsu yang begitu besar belum lagi dengan suara nafasnya yang terdengar berat seakan dirinya akan menerkam Baekhyun dalam sekali gigitan.

"Kemari Baek ! Lepaskan benda sialan ini dan biarkan aku memasukimu semalaman !"

Clockh clokh clokhh !

"Anghh... kau benar- benar berisik tuan Park, Ohh... !" Baekhyun semakin mempercepat permainannya hingga tangannya basah karena orgasme. Ia tersenyum puas dan dengan menggoda menatap Chanyeol sambil menjilati sperma yang membungkus jemari lentiknya.

"Don't tease me B !" ucap Chanyeol begitu frustasi, ia benar- benar menyesal menerima hukuman dari istrinya. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan Baekhyun yang sedang melepaskan kain terakhir di tubuhnya membuat posisinya sama telanjang seperti sang suami, ia kembali mengobrak- abrik isi box mencari sesuatu. Memberikan pemandangan erotis bagi Chanyeol karena Baekhyun mengusap- usap belahan pantatnya sensual. Bahkan jarinya hampir menyusup masuk sebelum...

"Ugh... lihat apa yang aku dapatkan sayang..." Baekhyun menarik keluar seutas kain hitam membuat Chanyeol mengernyit, apa lagi yang akan istri cantiknya itu perbuat terhadapnya.

Sret !

"Mhh... Baekhh..."

Chanyeol melenguh saat pantat halus Baekhyun menindih penis tegangnya yang terbalut cock ring. Pemuda mungil itu kini mengusap peluh yang mengalir di dahi Chanyeol dengan penuh kehati- hatian sedangkan si tampan kini sibuk memuja kecantikan Baekhyun. Ia mengecup sekilas dagu sang istri membuat Baekhyun mengehentikan kegiatannya dan balas menatap sang suami.

"Kau cantik B... I love you..."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol, mengecup bibir tebal tersebut dan memberikan lumatan di detik berikutnya. Chanyeol pun tak akan membiarkan kesempatan ini berlalu, ia balas memiringkan kepalanya dan memberikan ciuman dalam kepada Baekhyun. Mereka sama- sama terpejam menikati kelembutan bibir masing- masing, meghisap dan menjilat seolah remaja labil yang tengah di landa gairah cinta.

"Cpkhh... nghh... I love you morehh, cpkhh babyhh... ARGH !"

Chanyeol refleks melepaskan tautan keduanya merasakan sakit yang amat ketika tangan Baekhyun mencubit penisnya keras. Belum sempat melayangkan protes mulutnya sudah tersumpal dengan kain hitam yang tadi Baekhyun gunakan untuk meghapus keringat di dahinya.

"Mhh... MMHH !"

PLAK !

"Kau begitu berisik Park !" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum setelah melihat pipi kiri Chanyeol memerah akibat tamparan tangannya, ia kecup pipi merah tersebut dan kembali beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia menggenggam penis sang suami dan melepaskan cock ring yang sedaritadi menyiksa Chanyeol, ia bisa melihat betapa penis Chanyeol yang besar dan berurat serta menegang itu berwarna biru saking kuat cock ring tersebut menahan klimaksnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang baru akan mengambil nafas lega harus dibuat terkejut kembali karena Baekhyun memaksanya untuk berdiri.

Kali ini Baekhyun menuntunnya menuju ranjang mereka yang terletak persis di sebelah ruang kerja Chanyeol. Ia sedikit mengelus tengkuk Chanyeol memberikan sentuhan sensual dan memasang wajah sebinal mungkin agar suaminya hanya terfokus pada wajah cantik nan menggoda yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu mendorong Chanyeol hingga lelaki kekar itu terhempas di atas ranjang dengan mulut tersumpal kain serta tangannya yang masih terikat kuat. Chanyeol mengerang frustasi melihat kelakuan sang istri.

"Mmhh... mhh..." Baekhyun terkekeh cantik dan mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol, menariknya ke kanan dan kekiri

"Hihihi... kau seperti adik bayi Yeollie... mumumuh... Mommy tidak mengerti sayang... kkk..."posisinya kini berada tepat di atas selangkangan Chanyeol, kembali menduduki penis tegang berurat milik CEO Park Corp tersebut dengan bokong kenyal dan sexy miliknya. Baekhyun mengecup kedua mata Chanyeol sayang, jujur ia kasihan melihat wajah tersiksa suaminya tapi Byun Baekhyun tetaplah Byun Baekhyun si pemarah, ia kembali panas saat dirinya mengingat Chanyeol lebih mementingkan bisnis daripada dirinya. Lidahnya bermain dengan jakun sang suami yang terlihat mengkilat karena keringat bercampur saliva miliknya, sesekali namja mungil itu akan meninggalkan bitemark di leher Chanyeol.

"MMHH !"

DUK !

"Ahh..."

Baekhyun memegangi bibirnya yang nyeri karena menghantam dagu keras Chanyeol, lutut Chanyeol barusaja menyentak bokongnya hingga dirinya terdorong kedepan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang kesal sang suami.

"Ck... kau bayi nakal ! Mommy akan menghukummu !" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang beranjak dari tubuhnya, ia mengernyit bingung saat istrinya membuka laci nakas dan mengambil sebuah lilin serta korek api digenggamannya. Baekhyun kembali menindih tubuh Chanyeol yang kini benar- benar terbakar oleh nafsu.

"Kau mau aku membebaskan mulutmu Yeollie?"

"Mhh ! Mhh Mhh !" Chanyeol mengangguk ribut, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terikat bermaksud agar sang istri membebaskannya secara utuh dan dia bisa menyerang Baekhyun saat ini juga.

"No no no sayang... kau masih dihukum, ingat ?"

"MHH !"

PLAK !

Baekhyun kembali menampar pipi Chanyeol hingga memerah, oh ingatkan Chanyeol agar tak membuat sang istri marah. Angry Baek is not a good idea ! pipinya benar- benar sakit saat ini.

"Sst... aku akan melepaskan semuanya dengan satu syarat Yeollie..." ujar Baekhyun yang kembali memasang wajah malaikatnya, Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Cukup diam dan nikmati, okey ?"

Baekhyun kembali mengambil duduk di atas tubuh Chanyeol, menyalakan lilin yang ada di tangan kanannya. Ia menyempatkan diri mengusap surai Chanyeol dan mengambil kain yang sedaritadi membungkam mulut sang suami.

"Hah... lepaskan tanganku B !"

TES !

"ARGH !" Cairan panas dari lilin yang meleleh itu menyapa puting kanan Chanyeol. God ! darimana istrinya mempelajari teknik seperti ini ?

"Ssstt... Diam !" Baekhyun menyeringai, ia mengecup nipple Chanyeol yang satunya sebelum kembali meneteskan cairan lilin itu di atas nipple Chanyeol, begitu seterusnya hingga kini posisi Baekhyun sudah berbalik menghadap penis besar Chanyeol yang kembali menegang sementara Chanyeol dihidangkan dengan pemandangan lubang sempit Baekhyun serta penis mungil yang entah kenapa selalu mengundang Chanyeol untuk memakannya.

"Mmhh... muach... muach..." Baekhyun mengecupi benda berurat tersebut dengan penuh minat mengabaikan dibawah sana Chanyeol yang berusaha mati- matian menggapai penisnya untuk dihisap mengingat posisi tangannya yang masih terikat.

"Argh ! Lepaskan tali sialan ini Baek ! Aku- MHHH !"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya kencang begitu merasa penisnya terasa terbakar. Baekhyun kembali meneteskan benda sialan itu tepat di atas kulit sensitif penisnya. Oh, Chanyeol bersumpah akan terus menghabisi Baekhyunnya jika tangannya terlepas nanti.

"Kkk... mian Yeollie, aku akan mengobatinya..." Baekhyun membuang lilinya kesembarang arah setelah sebelumnya mematikan apinya. Ia kembali fokus pada penis besar sang suami yang berdiri tegak menantang dihadapannya, ia menggunakan tangan mungilnya untuk mengocok kejantanan Chanyeol membuat sang suami di bawah sana meracau dengan suara beratnya, sesekali ia akan menjilat sperma yang sedikit keluar dari lubang kencing sang suami. Dirinya semakin bernafsu saat desahan Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat sexy ditelinganya. Baekhyun memasukkan penis besar tersebut ke dalam mulutnya dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya memompa kejantanan bigsize Chanyeol.

"Nghhh... Mhhh... Bhh"

"Cpkh... Cpkhh..."

Tanpa sadar ia menekan pinggulnya kebawah memberi akses agar Chanyeol dapat menghisap miliknya dan benar apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pasangan suami istri tersebut telah saling menghisap satu sama lain, berbagi kenikmatan hingga tubuh Baekhyun melengkung bagai busur panah saat dirinya mencapai klimaks.

"Ahh !" Baekhyun ambruk begitu saja, tubuhnya serasa lemas

"Bebaskan aku B !" ucap Chanyeol memohon. Baekhyun yang setengah sadar memenuhi permintaan suaminya, ia membuka tali yang sedaritadi mengikat Chanyeol dan dengan sekejap

BRUK !

"Yeollie !" Baekhyun memekik kaget, ia menatap takut pada Chanyeol yang kini menyeringai bagai iblis yang siap menggagahi manusia

"It's my turn Baby... Call me Daddy !"

JLEB !

"ARGH !"

...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi dan sepasang suami istri tersebut masih bergumul menikmati percintaan hebat mereka di atas ranjang.

PLAK !

"Akh ! Nghh... Daddyhh... Mhh..."

Clockh ! Clockh ! Clockh !

Chanyeol mendongak merasakan kuatnya jepitan rektum Baekhyun mencengkram penisnya, ia sudah berkali- kali menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun yang kini terlihat memerah demi mendapatkan kenikmatan.

"Ohh... Baekhh, kau sempit... Ahh Shit !"

"Don't stophh... Yeolliehh... Ah Dadhh... Ah ah ah !" posisi Baekhyun yang menungging memudahkan Chanyeol untuk memandang punggung Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat sexy dengan banyak kissmark darinya. Pria dengan tinggi 185 cm itu menunduk, menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjelajahi punggung berkeringat sang istri tanpa memperlambat tempo genjotannya di lubang Baekhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan sebuah tarikan di kaki sebelah kirinya membuatnya harus menahan beban tubuhnya hanya dengan kedua tangan dan kaki kanannya. Chanyeol mengangkat kaki kiri Baekhyun dan semakin memperdalam tusukan penisnya membuat Baekhyun semakin mendesah nikmat.

"Ah ah ah... Yeolhh... Nghh..."

"Ssshhh... Kau sangathh sexy lil B... Ohh..."

Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak keras kedepan, bercinta berjam- jam membuat tenaganya benar- benar terkuras habis. Dan sialnya Chanyeol saat ini seperti tak akan pernah kehabisan akal untuk menghajar tubuh mungil nan sexy istrinya.

"AKH ! I'm closehh... Daddyhh..."

"Bersama B !"

Gerakan mereka semakin brutal di atas ranjang, Baekhyun mendongak menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan hasrat untuk orgasme. Chanyeol benar- benar kuat jika sudah menyangkut tentang sex. Penis Chanyeol menyentuh titik nikmatnya dengan akurat, setiap sodokan yang dilakukan lelaki tinggi itu selalu sukses membuat Baekhyun menginginkan hal itu lagi dan lagi. Tangan mungilnya bergetar hendak megurut penisnya sendiri sebelum telapak besar Chanyeol lebih dulu menggenggam miliknya, mengocoknya seirama tempo gerakan mereka.

"Akh akh akh !"

Clockh ! Clockh ! Clockh !

"BAEKHH !"

CROTH !

"AAHHH !"

Baekhyun seketika merasa penuh dengan tembakan sperma Chanyeol yang begitu banyak memenuhi lubangnya sedangkan cairan miliknya menyembur membasahi tangan besar Chanyeol. Mereka berdua ambruk dengan posisi Chanyeol yang menindih tubuh si mungil.

"Hah... hah... Kau berathh Yeolliehh... Hah hah !"

SRET !

Chanyeol dengan cepat membalik posisi mereka, kini Baekhyun berada sepenuhnya di atas tubuh sang suami. Keduanya terengah dan saling menatap satu sama lain, melemparkan senyuman bahagia, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas dan memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Happy Anniversary B... Terimakasih sudah mendampingiku selama ini, Aku mencintaimu sayang... Dan terimakasih sudah menghukumku, kkk... Kau benar- benar membuatku gila... "

CUP !

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Park ! hihi... Terimakasih juga sudah mencintaiku dengan sangat..."

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol, mendengarkan suara detak jantung yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia sungguh senang hari ini, walaupun sedikit malu mengingat kelakuannya yang begitu liar saat bercinta tadi. Ugh, Baekhyun harap Chanyeol tidak menggodanya besok pagi. Matanya sudah hampir tertutup jika saja tangan nakal Chanyeol tidak bermain- main disekitar lubang anusnya.

"Nghh... Yeolliehhh, jangan ganggu- Akh !"

"Wanna have another round Baby ? Sexbath... maybe..."

"Nghh... Yess Daddyhhh..."

Dan Chanyeolpun dengan semangat membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya, memeluknya seperti koala sambil terus memainkan jemari panjangnya di dalam lubang Baekhyun -yang kembali berkedut ingin dimasuki- menuju kamar mandi. Suara gemericik air serta desahan kuat terdengar dari dalam sana. Oh, mereka bisa menghabiskan satu lagi ronde penuh gairah. Mungkin lebih.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Hollaaaaa... SELAMAT HARI MERDEKAAAAAA !

Ada yang masih inget gue ? /gada! /pundung T.T Iya ! Iniloh Demon yg sekarang akunnya mengkerut gara- gara jarang dibelai... ewh. Masih g inget juga ? Yaudah ! Gue cuma mo minta maaf aja sama readers gara- gara lelet apdet, lg sibuk di dunia lain /bhaks! Gue masih usaha kok ini biar ff gue pda kelar, Itupun kalo masih ada yg nugguin ff gue, hiks... udah pada lupa kali ya ? Btw kok gue rada gimana gitu ya denger exo lotto, wkw... kaya ada geligelinya gitu /apasih/ Yasyudahlah, itu CB naena buat kalian... kurang hot /bodo amat/ maapkan jikalau banyak typo tumpah bagai eyeliner Baekhyun yg kesenggol trus tinggal setengah xD

Mind to RnR ? –DEMON614


End file.
